The present invention relates to a raster scan video display of a waveform or vector with associated graticules. Prior art has a graticule displayed at only one intensity level, which is always displayed without regard to the waveform or vector position or intensity. In that case, the graticule can mask or distort the viewed waveform. It would be very desirable therefore to provide a graticule which changes color or intensity depending on the waveform or vector display status.